Amor, Desejo, Sangue e Chocolate
by Yuuki no Hanna
Summary: Ela: Uma mulher que não sentia remorso ao matar. Ele: Um homem bondoso que odiava sua profissão e culpava-se por ter escolhido-a. Mundos diferentes, caminhos que se cruzam por mero acaso do destino. Amor ou Desejo? ::BellaxEdward:: Universo Vampiro.


_**Capítulo 1.**_

_Uma Escolha Inevitável._

O pequeno escritório estava silencioso e escuro. A única luz vinha do poste da rua. Um homem, sentado em ua grande cadeira logo atrás da mesa, bebericava um líquido vermelho,

enquanto sorria sinistramente. Por um momento, a luz que penetrava pela grande janela foi tampada. O homem sorriu mais abertamente.

- Já retornou, minha querida Bella?- perguntou presunçosamente.

- O alvo não podia estar mais desprotegido, Caius.... Por que me mandou matar alguém tão fraco? Nem sequer era um vampiro.- falou a garota de roupa totalmente negra, irritada.

- Você era a única livre hoje.- falou de modo cínico, tornando a bebericar o líquido.

- Seu cinísmo me comove.- falou irônica, enquanto retirava a máscara de gás.- Tem mais algum contratante?- perguntou caminhando até a mesa.

- Sim. Seu nome é Aro, um velho amigo.- falou o homem, se levantando.

- Amigo? Ora, ora, pensei que com esse seu humor ácido aí, você não teria nenhum amigo.- falou com expressão de falsa surpresa.

- Tenho que admitir que ele é bem ignorante quanto a isso.- falou o homem de modo indiferente.

- Eu preciso conhecê-lo então.- falou a garota, pensando em como seria a figura.- _Para ser amigo do Caius, boa coisa que não é._- termina os pensamentos de modo cínico.

- Bem, vamos ao que interessa. Aro quer contratar o melhor assassino que eu tiver.- fala, olhando para a garota.

- E é aí que eu entro.- fala a morena, dando um passo a frente.- E quanto ao pagamento..?- perguntou.

- Ele está disposto a pagar o preço "bônus" para este pequeno serviço.- falou sorrindo de modo misterioso.

- Vítima perigosa, é?- pergunta Bella, dando um sorriso maldoso.

- Vítimas. São duas.- fala de modo frio.

- Interessante. Famosas?- perguntou com um sorriso de canto.

- Talvez.- fala Caius dando o mesmo sorriso.- Mas ele tem uma condição.- fala desmanchando o sorriso, vendo a garota franzir o cenho.

- Lá vem bomba.- falou suspirando.

- Ele quer que você leve uma pessoa de confiança dele.- fala com uma expressão cansada.

- Recuso a missão.- falou prontamente.- Você sabe que eu trabalho sozinha.

- É um grande pagamento. Vamos lá, Bella. Prometi a ele que te convenceria.- falou de modo esperançoso.

- Me recuso, Caius. Eu trabalho sozinha.- falou dando ênfase ao sozinha.

- Se você não aceitar esta missão, não receberá nenhuma nos próximos dois meses.- fala irritado, socando a mesa.

- Ótimo, estou pegando férias de dois meses.- falou sorrindo amavelmente e indo em direção a janela.

- Você tem mais dois dias para pensar, querida Bella.- fala o homem sorrindo calmamente, e voltando a sentar-se.

- Eu.nã..ão.- sibilou, puta da vida, enquanto virava-se e saia do escritório.

A garota rapidamente desceu do telhado e se escondeu em um beco, rapidamente retirando a roupa suspeita e colocando um simples vestido de mangas longas, da cor verde-musgo.

Suspirou, passando a mão sobre o firme rabo de cavalo. Caminhou pelas ruas, observando os céus, e se perguntando o que faria. Estava morrendo de ódio. Precisava descontar em

alguém. Imediatamente parou, dando um sorriso maldoso. Pegou o celular, procurando um nome na agenda, e alargando o sorriso ao encontrá-lo.

- _Infelizmente, você é meu escolhido, querido amigo.-_ pensou enquanto discava os números e colocava o celular no ouvido.

- _Alô?_- a voz do outro lado prontamente atendeu, fazendo a garota sorrir mais abertamente ainda.

- Olá, Jasper.- falou de modo sensual, enquanto mexia na mexa de cabelo que deixara solta ao lado de seu rosto.

- _Ah, como está, Bella?_- escutou claramente o rapaz engolir em seco.

- Morrendo de ódio.- falou, o sorriso prontamente deixando os lábios vermelhos. O tom de voz, antes provocante, agora era frio e seco.

- _Suspeitei._- falou o rapaz dando um suspiro.- _E você vai descontar este ódio em mim, certo?_- perguntou o loiro, sem esperanças.

- Exatamente.- falou a garota de modo satisfeito.- Está com alguém em casa?- perguntou.

- _Queria dizer que sim, mas você virá do mesmo jeito, não?_- perguntou de modo cansado e sem esperanças.

- Como sabe?- perguntou fingindo surpresa.

- _Infelizmente, eu te conheço muito bem._- suspiro.- _Quanto tempo?_- perguntou, fazendo a garota olhar em seu relógio.

- Uns.... 10 minutos.- falou.- E você deveria se conderar com sorte. Poucos me conhecem tão bem e sobrevivem tanto tempo.- fala de modo provocante.

- _Sei disso._- Bella sorriu, sabendo que, do outro lado da linha, Jasper estava dando um meio sorriso.- _Até mais._- despede-se o rapaz.

- Até.- fala a garota, desligando o celular e olhando para o céu estrelado.

A garota caminhava de modo lento pelas ruas desertas, sentindo o vento bater na face serena. Ela olha para seu relógio, suspirando em seguida. Talvez demorasse mais tempo do que

esperava para chegar na casa de Jasper.

- _Ele vai ter que esperar._- pensou, dando de ombros.- _Eu preciso de um tempo pra mim mesma._- pensou olhando para a rua deserta. Sorriu, conseguindo inspiração para escrever uma

música. Improvisadamente, começou a cantar.

_Touch The Sky._

_(Tocar o Céu)_

_By: Avril Lavigne._

_Used to carry this big old word_

_(Eu costumava carregar esse mundo grande)_

_On my shouders and back_

_(Nos meus ombros e costas)_

_I used to lie inside my room_

_(Eu costumava mentir dentro do meu quarto)_

_Wondering where I am at_

_(Imaginando onde eu estou)_

_-_

_I felt a chill running throught my veins_

_(Eu sinto um arrepio correndo sobre minhas veias)_

_And wondered, would I be salved?_

_(E pensava, eu seria salva?)_

_I felt the ice building in my soul_

_(Eu senti o gelo construindo em minha alma)_

_Would it melt away?_

_(Ele derreteria?)_

_-_

_He's a warm breeze_

_(Ele é uma brisa quente)_

_Breathing life into me_

_(Soprando vida dentro de mim)_

_He's the sunlight_

_(Ele é o raio de sol)_

_Shining down on me_

_(Que brilha sobre mim)_

_-_

_I used to worry my life away_

_(Eu costumava me preocupar com a vida)_

_Couting every dime_

_(Contando todas as moedas)_

_Shutting out the ones I loved_

_(Expulsando todos que amei)_

_Never finding the time_

_(Nunca encontrando tempo)_

_-_

_And then one day I was overcome_

_(E um dia eu fui dominada)_

_By loneliness and dispair_

_(Pela solidão e desespero)_

_And deep inside I trought I heard_

_(E profundamente dentro de mim eu pensei que ouvi)_

_"Lean on me, I'm here"_

_("Encoste em mim, eu estou aqui")_

_-_

_He's a warm breeze_

_(Ele é uma brisa quente)_

_Breathing life into me_

_(Soprando vida dentro de mim)_

_He's the sunlight_

_(Ele é o raio de sol)_

_Shining down on me_

_(Que brilha sobre mim)_

_-_

_I pulled the burden from off my back_

_(Eu tirei o peso das minhas costas)_

_And tossed it into the wind_

_(E joguei ao vento)_

_And stretched my arms toward the sky_

_(E estiquei meus braços em direção ao céu)_

_And let mw life begin_

_(E deixei minha vida recomeçar)_

_-_

_And like a tree, I have measured up_

_(E como uma árvore, eu tenho altura)_

_Best when I've been cut down_

_(Melhor que quando eu fui cortada)_

_And like a tree, I can touch the sky_

_(E como uma árvore, eu posso tocar o céu)_

_With mw feet on the ground_

_(Com meus pés no chão)_

_-_

_He's a warm breeze_

_(Ele é uma brisa quente)_

_Breathing life into me_

_(Soprando vida dentro de mim)_

_He's the sunlight_

_(Ele é o raio de sol)_

_Shining down on me_

_(Que brilha sobre mim)_

_-_

_He's a warm breeze_

_(Ele é uma brisa quente)_

_Breathing life into me_

_(Soprando vida dentro de mim)_

_He's the sunlight_

_(Ele é o raio de sol)_

_Shining down on me, yeah_

_(Que brilha sobre mim, yeah)_

_Shining down on me_

_(Que brilha sobre mim)_

_Shining down on me, shining down_

_(Que brilha sobre mim, que brilha sobre)_

_Shining down on me_

_(Que brilha sobre mim)_

_-_

Bella para, em frente aos portões da grande mansão, com um leve sorriso, terminando de cantar as últimas palavras. O portão logo foi aberto, e por ele passou um rapaz, de uns 22 anos

de idade, sorrindo e abrindo os braços, pronto para abraçar a garota.

- Achei que não viria mais.- falou o loiro, enquanto sorria e abraçava a amiga.

- As estrelas estão muito lindas. Pensei em ficar pela rua mesmo. As estrelas são bem melhores que sua cara.- falou a garota, brincando. O rapaz logo fez cara de magoado, entrando na

brincadeira.

- E eu pensando em ir na polícia, achando que minha amiga havia sido sequestrada por assassinos...- falou o rapaz de modo dramático, enquanto encenava de modo constrangedor.

- Jasper.- chamou a garota.- Duas coisa. Primeiro:- ela faz um com a mão- Não exista assassino que não me conheça. Eles não iriam me sequestrar. Segundo:- ela faz dois com a mão.-

Assassinos não vão a polícia.- fala ela revirando as orbes acastanhados, enquanto se virava para entrar na casa, passando diretamente pelo amigo.

- É.... Dessa vez você me pegou.- falou o loiro, dando de ombros e entrando na casa.- Tenho que pensar em novas coisas... Você está cada dia mais perceptiva.... Vou arranjar algo bem

inteligente da próxima vez...- questionava o rapaz consigo mesmo, enquanto entrava na mansão de cabeça baixa. Logo sentiu algo atingir sua cabeça. Olhou e viu uma bota negra de

couro da amiga.

- Ai! Isso dói, Bella.- falou enquanto passava a mão no local atingido.

- Se você não parar com essas idiotices, da próxima vez, não vai ser só a bota, e sim o pé inteiro, e também não vai ser na cabeça de cima, e sim na debaixo.- falou fazendo descaso,

não vendo a expressão de dor que o rapaz fizera, zuando com as palavras da amiga. A mesma estava absorta em pensamentos, enquanto observava a lâmina fina da longa espada

exposta na parede. Lembrou-se da sua última missão, e isso a fizera sentir-se irritada. Rapidamente mudou seus pensamentos, porém, ao lembrar-se da sua nova missão recusada,

sentiu mais ódio ainda.

- Ahn..... Bella? Tá tudo bem com você?- a garota despertou de seus pensamentos, olhando então para seu amigo, que estava a uma distância segura, com uma expressão de hesitação.

Logo em seguida notou seu punho fechado sobre a mesa de madeira maciça. Rapidamente desfez os punhos fechados e os abaixou.

- Não, Jasper. Não está nada bem.- falou impaciênte, passando a mão sobre os cabelos e suspirando irritada.

O rapaz logo assumiu uma postura preocupada, caminhando até a amiga e puxando-a para a sala, onde a sentou no sofá e logo sentou-se ao seu lado.

- O que está acontecendo, Bella?- perguntou. Era nítida a preocupação com a amiga e quase irmã. Bella sorriu. Irmãos. Sim, eles eram como irmãos.

- Aff...- resmungou ela.- Lembra do Caius?- perguntou.

- Claro... Não há como esquecer aquele arrogante, cínico e prepotente.- fala Jasper com desgosto.

- Então.... Sabe qual foi a última missão que ele me deu? Matar um simples empresário! Aquele empresáriozinho de quinta não tinha nem segurança direito!- reclamou, furiosa.- E então,

quando eu chego naquele escritório, recebo mais uma missão. Tudo bem, nem era uma missão tão ruim assim, mas era necessário levar um _acompanhante de confiança do cliente._- fala

Bella, imitando a voz de Caius, fazedo o loiro rir.- Me diga, Jasper. Eu por acaso tenho cara de palhaça?- perguntou apontando para seu próprio rosto.

- ... Que mesmo que eu responda?- pergunta Jasper após alguns minutos de hesitação. A garota revirou os olhos.

- Melhor você ficar de boca calada.- respondeu a morena, suspirando.- Mas o que me dá mais ódio, foi o que ele falou no fim. Mesmo eu negando, ele disse ao cliente que iria ME

convencer a aceitar a missão. Como se ele tivesse algum poder de perssuação sobre mim! E ainda por cima, quando eu disse que não ia aceitar, e me virei para ir embora, ele falou que

eu tinha dois dias para pensar. Jasper! Eu vou matar aquele cara!- tagarelava a Swan, furiosa. Jasper a observou, curioso.

- Por que ele quer tanto que seja você a cuidar desta missão?- perguntou o garoto.

- E eu vou lá saber!? Ele só disse que era um velho amigo dele!- falou, ainda irritada.

- Amigo?- perguntou o loiro, ainda mais interessado.- Ele disse o nome?

- Ah, disse sim. Era.... Asno? Não, não.... Asco? Não... Era... Uhm.... ARO! Isso Bella, ponto pra você! Era Aro!- falou após pensar muito.

- Aro? Aro Volturi?- perguntou o loiro, surpreso.

- Eu sei lá! Ele só disse que chamava-se Aro.

- BELLA! Aro é o cara que traiu Alice durante a missão e logo depois comandou aquele ataque contra ela, há dois anos atrás, lembra-se?- gritou o advogado, extremamente supreendido.

- Foi ele? Tem certeza?- o rapaz acentiu.- Meu Deus! Jasper! Eu tenho que contar isso para Alice!- grita Bella, rapidamente pegando o celular e discando o número da amiga, porém é

impedida por Jasper.

- Não Bella.- fala o loiro, segurando a mão da irmã.

- Por que não?- perguntou, confusa.

- Quanto menos gente envolvida, melhor.- falou calmamente, piscando longamente antes de continuar.- Além disso, nós temos que descobrir se é mesmo ele, não? Nós podemos tentar

resolver isso sozinhos, até por que, eu soube que Alice está tendo pequenos.... Problemas, com aquele grupo de vampiros que ela está treinando.

- Sério?- perguntou curiosa, vendo o amigo acentir.- E como é que o rapazinho sabe disso?- perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada, enquanto o observava de modo questionante. O

loiro cora.

- Bem.... Talvez eu tenha ido fazer uma pequena visita a ela....- falou de modo baixo e envengonhado.

- Sei, sei.... Uma pequena visita que começou com um casual beijo na bochecha e terminou na cama no dia seguinte, né?- falou com um sorriso malvado.

- BELLA!- exclamou o rapaz, de modo repreendedor, porém totalmente vermelho de vergonha. A garota riu.

- Confesse, é a pura verdade.- falou a garota ainda rindo.

- Garotas como você não deveriam falar isso.- reclamou o loiro, emburrado.

- Pare com estes pensamentos machistas, Jasper.- falou a morena, girando os olhos.- Alice odeia isso.- falou em seguida, com um sorriso malvado.

- Quando foi que você ficou desse jeito, ein?- perguntou indignado, fazendo bico e virando a cara.

- Eu sempre fui assim. Você que nunca notou.- falou de modo divertido, porém logo assumindo uma postura séria.- Jasper, eu trabalhava no esquadrão secreto do governo. As Damas Da

Noite se passavam por prostitutas. Você acha que eu não sei o método de reprodução humana?- perguntou, com o cenho franzido.- Ou você acha que eu ainda acredito em cegonhas?-

perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Sinceramente, eu prefeira que acreditasse.- falou o rapaz, suspirando.

- Eu não acredito nisso desde meus 6 anos de idade. Onde você acha que eu moro? No mundo dos ursinhos carinhosos?- perguntou debochando do amigo.

- Seria uma boa viver lá....- comentou o loiro de modo pensativo. Bella girou os olhos.

- Não posso acreditar que escutei isso.- falou olhando para o teto, como se olhasse para os céus.

- Estou brincando, Bella. Mas de qualquer forma, você vai aceitar a missão? Por que se for, eu quer te ajudar e conseguir informações sobre este sujeito, o Aro.- falou assumindo uma

postura mais séria.- Mas não deixe que isso afete sua decisão. Aceite a missão somente se quiser mesmo, Bella.- completou, ao ver a amiga olhar para o chão, pensativa.

- Não, eu já me decidi, Jasper.- falou se levantando do sofá.- Eu vou. É simplesmente inevitável.- completou, dando um sorriso conformado para si mesma.

**_Continua..._**

_Bem.... Essa é a minha primeira fanfic de livro, e óbviamente, a primeira de Twilight, apesar de já ter muita experiência em fics de animes. Por isso espero que gostem e, se tiver algum erro,_

_comuniquem para que eu possa concertá-lo n.n Sei também que os personagens estão muito OCC, mas infelizmente, este é meu modo de escrita, e não conseguiria mudá-lo, e por isso espero_

_que não critiquem e nem deixem de ler a fic por isso. Também peço MUITA paciência, poius eu demoro muuuito para postar os capítulos, apesar de achar que talvez a B. Bliss me mande continuá-_

_la brevemente... De qualquer forma, eu nunca abandonei uma fanfic se quer, e não vai ser agora que irei fazê-lo. Espero que gostem da fanfic. (P.S.: Eu realmente preciso aprender a falar menos... ¬¬)_


End file.
